sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Kashyyyk
'''Kashyyyk' was the lush, tree-filled home planet of the Wookiees. Once a member of the Galactic Republic, this Mid-Rim world was enslaved by the Galactic Empire before becoming one of the first member worlds of the New Republic. Geography Kashyyyk was known as a planet with wild, abnormally large foliage. With no axial tilt and a perfectly circular orbit, there were no changes in seasons, resulting in a relatively stable weather system gifted with a consistent pattern of rainfall. The planet itself was composed of a molten metallic core, rocky mantle, and a silicate rock crust. The planet had four continents, making up 40% of the surface, which were mostly covered in lush, tree-filled forests, although the planet did have a small amount of desert region in the rain-shadow of its small mountain ranges. A tropical ocean belt contained strings of islands and long coral reefs. In addition, a few sandy beaches could be found along the shores of its oceans. Flora and Fauna Vast forests dominated by wroshyr trees several kilometers high existed on the planet. The prevalent ecology could be politely described as a "layered deathtrap", as the dangers presented by local wildlife increased as one descended toward the forest floor. According to Wookiee culture, this vertical environment consisted of seven levels. The bulk of Wookiee civilization was located on the uppermost seventh level, and even the bravest Wookiees rarely ventured below the fourth level. The ground level was known as the Shadowlands and, sometimes, the "notherworld". The forests of Kashyyyk were filled with a tremendous variety of plant life, many with some form of consciousness. The Wookiees learned to communicate with these plants and often came to an understanding about their use. One example of this was with the Orga plants, who allowed the Wookiees to harvest their older roots to use in Life Day ceremonies. :For a list of fauna, see the article on Wookieepedia. History .]] The Old Republic Kashyyyk was a member of the Galactic Republic for millenia, with a hazy and relatively unknown history. At the start of the Clone Wars, Kashyyyk remained non-aligned. Eighteen months into the Clone Wars, however, disputes regarding the control of hyperspace route planning would trigger General Grievous to put pressure on the Wookiees by way of a military operation. King Grakchawwaa was on the verge of siding with the Confederacy out of self-preservation, when news came that his son, Prince Rikummee, had accidentally been killed by Grievous's probe droids. In anger he allied himself with the Republic, ultimately forcing the Separatists to mount a massive invasion in the closing stages of the war. The Wookiees took heavy casualties, but emerged victorious. :See a more detailed account here. Enslaved by the Empire Victory was short-lived for the Wookiees. With the rise of the Galactic Empire, the Jedi were branded enemies of the Republic by Emperor Palpatine. The planet was renamed Wookiee Planet C due to the Wookiees' high regard for the Jedi Order, and placed it under martial law. In response, the Wookiees attempted a rebellion against their oppressors, but failed. Following the advice of the Trandoshans, who had long been enemies of the Wookiees, the Empire began using the powerful Wookiees to carry out slave labor. Wookiee captives were used for countless Imperial projects, including the first two Death Stars. :See a more detailed account here. The New Republic After the Battle of Endor, the Wookiees were liberated from slavery by the Alliance of Free Planets. Months later, Kashyyyk would become officially recognized as a member of the New Republic, with Wookiee Commander Kerrithrarr being one of the delegates to sign the Declaration of a New Republic. The Wookiees became an important facet in the war against the Imperial Remnant, and Kashyyyk would soon become home to one of New Republic GroundOps' most important garrisons, which was constructed in 7 ABY by Major General Beaubos Calhoun. In 9 ABY, riots between the New Republic garrison and natives caused political upheaval in rumors that the Republic's soldiers were behaving like the Empire. This provided the Empire with a quick target after Valak's Great Campaign culminated with the loss of Coruscant. The Empire attacked Kashyyyk in 10 ABY and overwhelmed the planet. After suffering the orbital destruction of its military base, and looking into the face of the threat of the Death Star, the Wookiees assured that Kashyyyk would leave the New Republic permanently. The Empire withdrew. Kashyyyk remained an independent and otherwise free planet until 12 ABY, when a splinter group from the Neo-Imperial Movement attacked Kashyyyk. It was here when the Wookiees began to rethink their position. With the Death Star having been destroyed, a Wookiee representative rose to the call of bringing Kashyyyk back into the fold of the New Republic around 13 ABY. By the end of the year, Kashyyyk was once again a member of the New Republic in full force. Recent Events In late 15 ABY, the New Republic had lost Coruscant once again to the Empire, and relocated its seat of government to Ord Mantell. A force of Wookiees responded to a call for help from Senator Del Marx, to help bolster the local law enforcement of New Alderaan. Category:Coded planets Category:New Republic Planets